


Ordem do Extermínio

by exowdium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Red Force (EXO), X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exowdium/pseuds/exowdium
Summary: O indivíduo 04 foi projetado para ser uma criatura impiedosa e cruel, treinado durante toda sua existência para somente um objetivo: Matar Baekhyun. Após ser enviado para o Planeta Terra, o alienígena se vê tentado a trair sua raça por um humano que o despertou sensações as quais jamais pensou que fosse capaz de sentir.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Ordem do Extermínio

**Author's Note:**

> olá, terráqueos! esse é o meu primeiro trabalho aqui no AO3 e decidi estreiar com essa fanfic que foi originalmente postada no Spirit Fanfics.  
> Espero que gostem e que embarquem comigo nessa jornada do 04 na Terra!
> 
> a fanfic foi betada pela @ chanbaekaz no twitter.  
> Boa leitura.

Em uma galáxia distante...

Um súbito sobressalto o despertou de seu escasso sono ao ouvir a sirene infernal habitar o quarto. Outra vez.

Grunhiu arrastado sobrepondo a mão em seu ouvido numa tentativa falha de abafar o som e retornar a seu descanso.

Todavia sabia muito bem que aquele futre barulho não cessava enquanto não estivessem dispostos de frente a seus criadores, prontos para qualquer nova responsabilidade que os propusessem, sem protestar.

Não importa se ficaram acordados durante a madrugada praticamente inteira, não era suficiente.

Suas práticas dobravam a intensidade conforme os dias passavam e seu corpo pedia arrego toda vez que escutava aquela rotineira sirene. Maldito dia em que um de seus colegas de treinamento sugeriu essa ideia. Sentia vontade de apertar seu pescoço até que suas veias respiratórias perdessem a função, mas tinha ciência das consequências mortais disso.

Lamentavelmente, percorreu o olhar sobre a movimentação agitada no quarto, muitos deles saíram desesperados pelos enormes corredores até o salão principal. Provavelmente era só mais uma reunião desnecessária não havia por que tanto alvoroço.

Sentou-se na cama ainda adormecido, sentindo seus pés descalços tocarem o chão gélido e metálico da cabine.

Diante de muita - pouca - vontade, direcionou-se pelos corredores até o destino. Sem pressa, pretendia ser o último indivíduo a adentrar no local da reunião, talvez só assim tirasse um cochilo desconfortável no meio da multidão.

Arriscou desviar sua atenção para a paisagem que as enormes janelas de vidro o proporcionaram, mas nenhuma peculiaridade nova encontrou.

As mesmas montanhas solitárias, as mesmas crateras e penhascos. O mesmo céu escuro em conjunto com os sóis que banhavam as imensas ruínas arenosas e planas de seu planeta.

Torceu que pelo menos o assunto da reunião fosse inédito quando entrou escutando o falatório incessante dos indivíduos curiosos e agitados. De fato, era algo questionável, a sirene nunca alarmava duas vezes por dia.

Ela cessou assim que o último indivíduo entrou na sala e o silêncio intenso era seu mais novo som favorito.

Seus criadores já estavam a suas esperas postos no centro do salão com pranchetas em mãos.

Encostou-se na parede cruzando os braços no aguardo de mais uma daquelas cerimônias tediosas, nem se deu o trabalho de tentar enxergar a movimentação lá na frente.

Mas tudo mudou quando seus ouvidos atinaram para a frase “os treinamentos foram concluídos, iremos agora ditar os nomes dos indivíduos que passaram. Por favor, venham até aqui.”

Uma tensão pairou sobre o local, mas não estava preocupado, pois tinha noção que era bom suficiente para ter sido escalado.

Todos ali foram direcionados para somente um objetivo durante toda sua vida: Serem os primeiros a pisarem no Planeta Terra e iniciarem a missão da dominação completa de sua espécie sobre a outra.

Tal espécie na qual destruir era fácil demais, daria preguiça. Estavam anos luz na frente em questão de inteligência, os viam como os humanos veem os lagartos. 

Achava perda de tempo fazer contato com essa espécie que não tinha nada para os oferecer, mas Red Force - os criadores encontraram algo no meio dos lagartos que despertou um demasiado interesse.

Os seres da luz.

São os pacíficos, que foram projetados pela árvore da vida para proteger e espalhar a paz, amor e união pela galáxia. Uma tremenda babaquice, diga-se de passagem, pois, pelo o que ouviu falar dos humanos, eram seres completamente insanos que destruíam o próprio planeta em que viviam. Os seres da luz aparentemente estavam fazendo um péssimo trabalho.

Não que esperassem mais que isso, afinal, o Planeta Terra não apresentava utilidade alguma, mas seus criadores tiveram um brilhante plano que englobava três passos engenhosos. O primeiro (1) seria acabar com todos os seres da luz daquele planeta, tornando-os vulneráveis, já que não conseguiriam sobreviver sem eles por muito tempo. Assim que completassem essa fase, se iniciaria a segunda (2) sendo dominação completa do planeta, tornando os humanos a mercê de suas ordens e cuidados, em uma linguagem mais chula: Escravizando aquela raça inútil para dar início a última fase, dominação da galáxia.

Já haviam conquistado muitos planetas, com isso, possuíam um enorme exército do lado deles para destruir qualquer mínima faísca dos seres de luz. Gostariam de deixar seus rastros de destruição e dominação como legado e lenda para as gerações futuras terem conhecimento de seus infinitos poderes e influência.

Quando provado o gosto do poder e da crueldade, o deleite é imediato e árduo de se esquecer.

Eram impiedosos e temidos por qualquer outra raça que exista e eles adoram isso, sentiam-se superiores, inigualáveis e prestigiados com tamanhos elogios.

O medo em conjunto ao terror que causavam somente com o olhar, arrepiavam seus corpos de maneira prazerosa. 

Eram malvados por natureza, crescidos e criados desta maneira. Máquinas assassinas e desalmadas motivados pela escuridão. Essa seria a melhor forma de defini-los.

Naquele salão existiam mais de oitenta deles, projetados perfeitamente iguais aos seres da luz do Planeta Terra espalhados pelos diversos países, com uma diferença: Eles não eram inofensivos como os patetas do lado entediante da força.

Seus criadores foram chamando um por um os que foram selecionados para aquela responsabilidade tão importante. Treinaram a vida inteira por aquilo, foram criados somente para este objetivo. Não podiam falhar, aquela era a única razão de suas existências.

Quase soltou um suspiro aliviado quando ouviu seu nome.

— Baëkhyun. Indivíduo 04.

Ah, o quarto clone a ser projetado. Era uma lenda durante os campos de treinamento, destaque de praticamente todas as provas, um dos maiores orgulhos da Red Force. Como era possível alguém nascer tão cruel e miserável daquele jeito? O indivíduo perfeito.

A áurea sombria era exalada conforme seus passos iam cessando a distância dos criadores, quase sorriu de lado ao ver um de seus colegas afastando-se brutalmente para não atrapalhar seu trajeto. Gostava da sensação de ser temido.

O melhor no que sabia, era satisfatório para seus ouvidos escutar as pobres criaturas implorarem por suas vidas e no segundo seguinte, arrancá-las tão facilmente quanto tirar doce da boca de um bebê. Esquecia delas no outro dia, como se não fizesse nada demais, a compaixão por suas vítimas não era profissional e nem fazia parte da sua natureza.

Baëkhyun não tinha coração, sendo, assim, muito popular. Quando se posicionava para fazer uma prova, todos paravam para admirar. Era incomparável e único. A carta coringa da Red Force.

Ouviu as instruções com atenção enquanto era encaminhado pelo corredor metálico até a nave que o levaria a seu destino.

— Coreia do Sul, Seoul.

Um deles ditou e em seguida mostrou uma foto quadrada do seu clone e de como ele estava vestido naquele exato momento. Seus cabelos eram castanhos com undercut, diferente dos seus que eram platinados. Ele soltou uma risada nasal, exalando seu deboche e superioridade diante daquele clone patético e amassou a foto, jogando-a no chão e pisando sobre com seu coturno preto.

Mal via a hora de ter Baekhyun em suas mãos para arrancar o seu último suspiro de vida.

Se ele era forte, Baëkhyun tinha o triplo da força. Se ele nasceu com habilidades e superpoderes, Baëkhyun tinha todos, melhorado e com mais uns ajustes.

Completaria aquela missão em segundos se não tivesse um porém: Teria que estudá-lo.

Estudar suas manias, gostos, gestos. Deveria assumir a identidade de Baekhyun para dominar aquele povo através dele.

Tinha plena noção de que sua versão mais fraca - e menos bonita, ele acreditava - era famosa por salvar vidas. Um super-herói amado e arrancador de gemidos de humanos desocupados.

Seria interessante ver a decepção daquele pobre povo quando descobrissem que seu querido protetor na verdade iria fazer da vida deles um inferno. Afinal, eles não saberiam que o original estaria morto. Seria mais divertido ver as expressões de decepção estampadas em seus rostos.

Quando aterrissou no planeta, a primeira coisa que pensou é em como ele é luminoso, ao contrário do seu que é escuro sempre.

O clarão maltratou seus olhos e mal esperou eles se acostumarem para apertar o passo em explorar o, até então, desconhecido. 

Não sabia ainda se localizar direito naquela maneira estranha dos humanos de dividir o território - chamados popularmente de ruas e avenidas. No seu planeta não havia nada disso.

Caminhava a maior parte do tempo atentando-se aos enormes prédios que o cercavam, impressionado em como aqueles lagartos sem uma boa tecnologia conseguiram construir tudo aquilo. Pessoalmente eram bem maiores do que aparentavam ser por foto.

Notou também que a vida na Terra era bastante agitada, pois não conseguia enxergar o que estava a mais sua frente, devido ao aglomerado de humanos correndo de um lado para o outro, esbarrando-se. 

Parou no centro de um grupo de humanos inertes de frente a umas faixas brancas no chão, procurou com o olhar o que tanto esperavam e viu um aparelho preto acabando de indicar a cor verde com o desenho de um boneco andando. Quando ela apareceu, todos o imitaram e os carros pararam.

Primeira coisa que aprendeu sobre os humanos: Eles são submissos a aparelhos cromáticos.

Mas… O que acontece se fizesse tudo ao contrário?

Baëkhyun movido pela curiosidade arriscou atravessar a avenida ainda no sinal vermelho com o boneco parado. Ficou possesso ao ser quase atropelado por um carro ridiculamente feio. Se viu tentado a usar seus poderes pela primeira vez na Terra, para acabar com aquele humano que ousou o importunar. Quanta insolência.

O Planeta Terra o deixava mal-humorado, pisou nele nem faz muito tempo e já não via a hora de destruir os humanos e suas engenhocas horrorosas.

Mas é bem verdade que, por ora, deveria esquecer dessa fúria e ir atrás do que realmente o interessava: Byun Baekhyun.

Seus criadores o deram um cartão marrom da cafeteria com coordenadas e números de telefone. Estava amassado e mesmo assim tentou mostrar a um rapaz para o guiar até o estabelecimento. O homem prontamente o informou de que ficava bastante perto, apenas deveria seguir na rua em que estavam até uma praça onde havia muitas pessoas.

Irônico, visto que, todos os lugares aparentavam ser assim, então seria difícil identificar, mas resolveu confiar na palavra daquele esquisitão e seguir caminho.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos públicos da praça em frente ao estabelecimento, um pouco afastado, mas que conseguia ter a visão perfeita da sua vítima.

Estava com os dois braços apoiados no encosto do banco, adotando uma posição um tanto espaçosa e despreocupada para observar atentamente cada movimento do clone. Riu zombeteiro quando Baekhyun derrubou os dois copos de café que carregava na bandeja antes de chegarem na mesa do cliente. Aquilo seria mais fácil do que pensava. Ficou muito concentrado fitando seu clone, imitando suas gesticulações diversas vezes para fixar em sua mente. Não conseguia ouvir seu tom de voz, mais tinha certeza de que era a de um homem na qual estava com os dias contados.

Isso não fazia sentido, Baëkhyun apenas gostava de lembrar que aquela vida era sua responsabilidade.

Sua concentração foi interrompida por um chocar sólido em seus pés, ele respirou fundo, desencostando seu corpo do banco e pegando o objeto com rodas em suas mãos.

Era um carrinho de controle remoto.

Ele olhou panoramicamente sem avistar nenhum sinal do dono, então por esse motivo virou-se calmamente para jogar o objeto no lixo ao seu lado.

Estava prestes a despejá-lo, mas ouviu a voz suave de uma criança.

— Moço, isso é meu, não jogue fora.

— Ah, é seu? - indagou amigável, em um falso tom de surpresa.

O menino amavelmente assentiu com a cabeça e Baëkhyun discretamente olhou para os lados, verificando se não havia ninguém por perto.

— Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me incomodar com ele. - de repente sua voz tornou-se na sombria rotineira e em seguida, esmagou o brinquedo com sua mão deixando seus olhos sumirem para dar lugar às chamas ferventes faiscadas por milésimos. Fazia isso, geralmente, quando usava seus poderes ou quando estava com muita, muita raiva.

Nesse último tópico, às vezes era sem querer.

Às vezes, o que não era aquele caso.

Sorriu minimamente ao ver a criança chorar e dar as costas para si correndo para os braços da mãe. No momento em que notou a mulher raivosa apertar o passo em sua direção, ainda sustentando o mínimo sorriso levantou-se, escondendo um pouco mais seu rosto com o chapéu preto e sutilmente apontando seu dedo indicador para os destroços do carrinho.

Levitou o que restou deles e os conduziu na direção da mulher, que foi ligeiramente atingida no rosto, atrapalhando sua visão, enquanto Baëkhyun desaparecia na multidão.

Uma das regras era de não usar seus poderes de forma inadequada, mas assim era tão mais divertido.

Andava seguro pelas ruas da cidade, como se fosse o dono do mundo - e na verdade não estava muito longe de ser. Observava a movimentação de pessoas diminuir conforme o dia ia escurecendo, então percebeu que também precisava repousar em algum lugar.

Descansar naquelas calçadas desconfortáveis estava fora de cogitação, e como se o universo escutasse o seu pedido deu de cara com anúncio em um dos postes de luz.

Era uma folha de ofício simples, amassada na qual dedurava estar pregada ali há bastante tempo.

“Procura-se pessoas para dividir apartamento e todos os seus gastos. Interessados liguem para este número.

Ps: Sou confiável, não irei te matar enquanto estiver dormindo” 

Em seguida havia uma foto três por quatro de um humano sorridente com polegar levantado para cima.

Baëkhyun arrancou o papel para ler com mais atenção. Ele parecia ser inofensivo e um alvo fácil de paralisar caso se sinta ameaçado.

Voltou a caminhar procurando por aquelas cabines de telefones públicos que seus criadores os instruíram que seria bastante útil. De acordo com eles, ficavam espalhadas por toda a cidade. Infelizmente, não tinha ideia do problemão que enfrentaria no futuro a partir do momento que continuou a conversa após ouviu a voz abafada proferir um “alô?” do outro lado da linha.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, o que acharam? Obrigado por terem lido até aqui.  
> Agora que estão devidamente familiarizados com o Baëkhyun, nos vemos nos próximos capitulos! <3
> 
> • meu twitter: @ 92belvedere. ❤  
> • link da fanfic na outra plataforma: (https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/ordem-do-exterminio-19349208)


End file.
